


The Choice

by lostinmymindforever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Implied Torture, Implied or Off-stage Rape/Non-con, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 22:24:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is for Sam, he does what he is told, he takes this and Sam will be okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Choice

Dean is blindfolded, naked, standing with his hands chained over his head. He is waiting, waiting for the next blow to come. It seems like an eternity since the last time he was struck, and he is scared of how bad it’s going to be when it finally happens. The only sound in the room is his harsh breathing. Dean is cold, bruised and bloody and so sore. He knows he should try to escape, but every time he has tried he has been punished.  
Dean bites on his lip, knowing that he has to hold on, that he can’t give up. This is for Sam, he does what he is told, he takes this and Sam will be okay. Dean hates what is happening to him, and wouldn’t do it, but he has no choice. It was him or Sam, and Dean refuses to allow Sam to go through this.  
He can hear footsteps coming towards him, different than the others, and knows that someone else has come to use him. Dean tries not to cry, tries not to flinch when he feels a hand on his skin. The touch is gentle, too soft, almost caring, and it terrifies him. The beatings he can handle better than the other things. He is broken and battered and so utterly used that Sam will never want the shell that Dean has become, and yet, Dean does it for Sam.   
Dean made the choice, he gave himself over, to protect Sam. He’d do anything to protect Sam, even this. He stays silent, refusing to beg, to scream, to moan when he is forced into a state of pleasure that he doesn’t want. He has been punished for his silence, there were those who wanted to hear him scream, but he clings on to this one act of defiance. He can’t make a sound, won’t give them that sort of pleasure.  
Dean can feel hands on his ass, fingers digging in, bruising his skin once more. He shudders involuntarily as he can feel hot breath on the back of his neck. He hates these times, hates them more than the violence.  
There’s a scuffle, the sounds of someone running into the room. Dean can hear fists impacting with flesh, and the sound of someone letting out a gurgling breath, a death sound Dean is sure of. Terror grips him, if the next in line couldn’t wait for him, took it out by killing the one who was about to use Dean, what will he do to Dean?  
He is confused when he feels himself be lowered, his hands being unchained, and pulled against a muscled chest. Dean tries to fight, tries to escape the arms holding him, but is too weak, and ends up collapsing to his knees.   
The arms return, yanking his blindfold off, and pulling him against a strong body. He can hear shushing noises, whispers telling him that everything will be okay, that he’s safe now. Dean knows they are lies, knows that whoever has him is just trying to break down his defenses so he can be broken once more.  
He can hear his name being called again and again, and the body he is held against is rocking him, gently rubbing his back, telling him it’s okay. Dean looks up, he knows he shouldn’t give a face to the monster who will destroy him but he can’t stop himself. His gaze falls on worried hazel eyes, eyes he knows perfectly.  
Dean lets out a shaky breath before he breaks down in tears, letting Sam hold him against his body. Sam keeps telling him that everything will be okay, that everything will be fine, that Sam will take care of him. Dean wants to believe, wants to believe that this is truly Sam, but he can’t be sure. It could be a shifter, or an illusion, to try and make Dean think he was safe before violating him once more. It had happened more than once already.  
Something seems different this time though. Sam’s face is black and blue, as if he had received a beating. His body is bruised and bloody, just as Dean’s is. Dean can tell that Sam is as naked as he is, baring the same types of marks Dean wears. Dean can see a haunted look in Sam’s eyes and knows that this is his brother, and yet Dean can’t understand what happened to Sam to make him look as he does.  
Sam is crying, burying his face in Dean’s shoulder, holding onto Dean for dear life. He keeps saying stuff about trying to keep Dean safe, doing whatever it took to save Dean. Dean realizes the truth, both of them had been taken, both damaged and abused and took it willingly, took it to try and save each other. And it didn’t help, both of them were broken, lost and damaged so badly for each other.   
Dean let out a broken laugh, tears stinging his eyes. He could hear footsteps approaching, and knew that the two of them were doomed. But he had a sense of peace about it, if he was to die, it would be with Sam, in his arms. Dean had never realized just how far his feelings went before, but know that he knew he had to tell Sam.  
He grabbed Sam’s face, kissing him deeply. Dean counted down the seconds, waiting for his end to come. He heard a loud noise, fighting and then gunshots. Darkness surrounded Dean, but it was with a sense of peace.  
When he woke it was in a bright room, he was in a bed he had never slept in before. He looked over, and there in the other bed, in what obviously was a hospital room, lay Sam. He was bandaged and had stitches, but he was alive and looking at Dean. Dean could see love in his eyes, and knew that Sam could see the same in his. Sam was smiling, and Dean returned the grin. Dean knew that it wasn’t going to be easy, they were both so broken and damaged, but as long as he had Sam he’d be happy.


End file.
